WWE One Shot Book!
by StealingTheShow
Summary: Hey! Finally was able to post this book (the categories weren't working on Chrome smh)! The title says it all. Request a couple (it can be slash or femslash)
1. Chapter 1

Just the intro page to my new one-shot book! Tell me who you would like. And yes, for those slash/femslash lover out their, I can write those as well. Also, if there's a song you want to give along with your couple so I can base the story off of that, let me know! I'm already working on one w/ one of Roman/AJ. If I write any and you guys want me to write another one to go with it, just tell me and Ill get on it! Ok that's all I can think to say,so enjoy!

**_WARNING_**

**FEMSLASH**

**SLASH**

**SEXUAL CONTENT**

**PROFANITY**

**ETC**


	2. RomanAJ First One Shot

Tonight was going to be a special night. AJ was so excited to mark her 2 year anniversary with he love of her life, Roman. She would call him by his birthname,Leati, but he liked his in-ring name better,as did she. She got tired of the calendar jokes,so she went from April to the simple AJ. She looked down at her watch waiting for Roman to grace her with his presence. She'd never heard of a man who took as long as a woman to get dressed for the day. AJ looked around her condo once more to make sure was in place. Her eyes darted from the candles on the table, to the wine sitting on the counter. It had taken her all damned day to get it right, thanks to her OCD. She laughed, remembering the first time she'd told him, her beloved Samoan Prince, that she was diagnosed while they were on the road.

* * *

><p><strong><em>They were cuddled up on AJ's love seat on her bus. He was patting her hair down and she had his face in his chest as they listened to the rain come down. All of a sudden, AJ sat up in a panicked manner. Roman looked at her with concern as she got out of their embrace and started to fix things that were already ok. "Babe? Are you ok?" he asked to no avail. She continued to pick stuff up and put it in an even neater fashion than it already had been. He tried to put his arms around her waist, but she just swatted him away. He kept hearing her repeating the same thing, "Everything must be right. No mess.". He was so confused and now he was at the point of annoyance. Roman swept her up into his arms and she became to scream Bloody Murder. He was glad that they were on the bus by themselves, or Georgie, her bus driver,would've become suspicious. "AJ?". No response "AJ?". Still nothing. "AJ!". She calmed down a little,but she was still out of it. He did what he knew best, kiss her. He leaned in and kissed her passionately,hoping for something. Suddenly, he felt her mouth moving in accordance with his and he pulled his lips away from hers, earning him a breathy sigh. "What just happened to you April?". She wasn't sure what he was talking about,but he only called her real name when it was serious. She tried to think of what could've happened and then it hit her. She went on a cleaning rampage again. She sighed and looked up into his eyes, "Ro, I have OCD. I didn't want to tell you because...". She was cut off by Roman's sweet,full lips crashing into her. They were a much better comfort than her last boyfriend's when she told him. She wanted to stay like this forever,but Roman pulled away,yet again, which made more sexual tension build up in her little body. "Baby girl, you should know that you can tell me anything. Anyway, you call me messy all the damn time, so I guess I need a clean freak in my life.". They both laughed at his very truthful remark and AJ was at peace with her truthfulness and his understanding.<em>**

* * *

><p>She would always remember the last part because it was the first time he had called her Baby Girl wo the use of a script. She loved the way it rolled off his tongue and turned into a sweet nothing in her ear. Though the part where she spazzed out was a blur, Roman always took it up to himself to keep reminding her. She smiled,thinking of everything that they had been through together. From their first date to the passing of Roman's Grandmother, they had stuck with each other. When one was in a bad mood, the other tried their hardest to make them the happiest they had ever been. They could tell when something bothered the other,like they were mentally connected. A recent example of this actually happened two nights before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AJ was so excited to see her Romie-Bear,as she liked to call him. They were supposed to be going out,but he canceled last minute and told her to come up to his hotel room. It didn't really phase her,all that mattered was that she got to see him. She packed everything she thought she would need and drove from Natalie's house, where she was staying,since their live event was in her hometown. Most people thought they hated each other, but they were best friends from the jump. As AJ drove, all she could think about was Roman. She almost sped threw 3 red lights just thinking about his body. She was able to control herself and keep what little composure she had left as she entered the hotel, containing most of WWE's employees. Going up to Ro's room, she ran into Mike, Trinity, and Randy,who was Roman's roommate. He smirked as she walked past him, yelling to her,"I still need to sleep, so don't keep me up with all of that grunting and moaning, M'kay?". She laughed at Randy's sexual comment, knowing that he was right. She couldn't keep everyone up just so she could be pleasured: It would look bad on her part. She would have to try to control him,but that probably wouldn't work at all. AJ sighed, knowing that she would have a task on her hands very soon. As she finally reached the door, her insides were churning and she was tapping her foot in excitement. No one had every undone her like this before. She knocked on the door and automatically, it swung open to show a just showered Roman, wearing a tiny towel around his waist,barely able to cover the family jewels. He smirked and ushered her in with a gesture of his hand. She walked on wobbly legs from just the sight of him looking so... She couldn't think of a word to describe him. She put her bag on the floor and looked at the bed that had Roman's crap thrown all over it. She kept telling him that he had to stop acting like a teenager and keep his shit together,but that went in one ear and out the other. AJ pushed some stuff out of the way and made some space for her to sit. Soon, Roman was sitting behind her, wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny waist. Almost instantly, AJ sensed something was amiss in the air. She wiggled out of his arms and looked at a surprised Roman. All at once, his composure began to crumble and a tear rolled down his face. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and sat there with him as the tears flowed down his face. When he was finally back to himself somewhat, she asked what the problem was. "It's my mom... She... She has Ovarian Cancer." AJ gasped at the thought of Ms. Fava withering away,not being her usual self. She held back tears as Roman continued. "They said it's too far gone for treatment. I just can't deal with another loss like Mama Rina, April. I just... DAMMIT!" he said as he banged his fists into the bed, his eyes red from crying. "Lea, I know it's hard right now,but the Big Man upstairs has a plan.". She usually wasn't the religious one out of the bunch,but she knew he needed it more than anything. He looked at her with a tiny smirk and a look of thanks. She smiled back and sat next to him,wrapping her arms around his humongous , AJ was on her back and Roman was on top of her. "Now that I got that off my chest and you made me feel so much better, its my turn to make you feel better.". With a smirk on both of their faces, they began their lovemaking.<strong>_

* * *

><p>AJ remembered waking up the next day worn the hell out because they didn't go to sleep until 5 and they had to get up at 7. They were both dragging around all day and couldn't find any energy until they went out for their matches. Randy was smart on that night because he went to stay with Dean and Mike in their room on their pullout couch. They hadn't even heard him come get his stuff out of the room, meaning they were pretty damned loud when it happened. She smirked thinking of all the moves and positions Roman put her in. Though he had rocked her with his news, she acted like she didn't know about it when she talked to his mom, which was everyday. She wouldn't let her know of her knowledge of it until she told her herself.<p>

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a banging at her door. AJ ran over, careful not to bust her ass in her 3-inch Louboutins he had bought her for her birthday. She wished she had just put on some flats,but it was too late to turn back now. She opened it and to her surprise, Roman stood there with his hands filled with to the brim with stuff.

"Hey babe! Sorry I'm late, I ran into some traffic on the interstate." He said as he wobbled through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Hey my love. What's all this stuff? Do you have more in the car? I could help you if you needed it?".

"No I'm fine! Now go freshen up for dinner! I made your favorite!". He said without looking.

AJ walks into her bathroom and shuts the door. When he walked threw her door, she just wanted to rip her suit off. Damn, she made a good catch with this one! She fixed her green dress,which accented her gold heels perfectly. She fluffed up her curls and reapplied her maroon red lipstick,with just a hint of bubblegum lipgloss to add a pop of shimmer. She sprayed her favorite Victoria Secret scent and washed her hands so she could get the gunk off. She opened the door and gasped at the sight she saw before her.

Pictures of her from her childhood.

Baby photos from when she was first born.

She walked around the corner and saw the best sight anyone could ever get : Her big hunk of a boyfriend on one knee.

* * *

><p>AN

I hope you enjoyed this one shot! If you want a part two to this, let me know! Hope you all enjoyed the first one shot!

Keep requesting stories!


	3. You Will Call Me Daddy

**_Requested by jadeMK11. This is my first Ambreigns One Shot,so bear with me. I hope you enjoy! Leave reviews!_**

* * *

><p>It's two a.m. and Dean Ambrose has just cozied himself up in his comforter and closed his eyes. He thinks about all that he had done that day: Hanging with his nieces and nephews and partying with some buddies,including one he had his eyes on for a while now: Roman Reigns. He had never questioned his sexuality until he had met him in FCW. His chiseled features, his silky hair, everything about him turned Dean on. Dean always looked at Roman when he had the chance, but he always felt that Roman knew. That he didn't mind it or that there something else that he wasn't saying. He smirked and dreamed about the man of his dreams when he hears banging at his front door. He tries to ignore it and squeezes his eyes even tighter,but the knocking gets even louder and more persistent. He wearily get out of bed,forgetting that he didn't have anything on his body, and stomps his way down the stairs. He curses loud enough so that the person on the other side can hear it. Within seconds, he flings his door open,ready to lay out whoever was there. Who he saw made him close his mouth and look a little surprised.<p>

It was Roman and man did he look bad.

Roman looked at a naked Dean and grinned.

"I guess you got one of your scandalous women over." He said crossing his arms.

"Umm... No. I don't know what gave you...". Says Dean until he looks down at his nude body and groans in embarrassment.

"Don't worry buddy, I sleep the same way. Can I come in now or what? This beer is heavy and it's a little chilly out here." Says Roman,trying to make Dean feel a little bit better. Dean chuckles and ushers him in with a wave of his arm.

Roman strolls in,taking in glances at Dean's large cock and the rest of his body. He had always googled over Dean's body,especially when they showered. He always told him he had the best body out of the three of them in the Shield,but Dean denied it every single time. He crazy antics in and out the ring always stuck in Roman's mind, making him woozy with affection. Roman always knew that he had something for Dean,but he didn't want come straight out and tell him. He wanted Deany-boy to break away from his usual cold ways and tell him first. That was one of the reasons he was there,but something had,unforcefully and forcefully,brought him there as well.

"Roman, what the hell are you here for at 2 in the fucking morning? I know it's not just for a drink. And why do you look like absolute shit?".

"I do not look that bad! A little bar scuffle...".

"Who's ass did you beat this time? I bet it was Randy again,wasn't it?"

"Ding-Ding-Ding, we have a winner!"

They both laughed and Dean urged Roman to continue. Though Dean had been at the bar with them, he left earlier so he could get some sleep for another busy day he would have with his sister tomorrow. Roman began explaining the ass-whooping he gave to Randy for the second this week, Dean unconsciously opened the pack of beer that was brought to his house and pulled one out for both of them. Soon, a hour had passed,the 12-pack of beer was empty,and there were 4 shot glasses out on Dean's coffee table. Dean could handle his alcohol to an degree,but Roman.. He was another story. He had already been drinking hardcore liquor at the bar earlier and now all of this.. He was a damn sloppy mess. They were both staring at the TV aimlessly, until Dean looked over at Roman and smirked.

"What? Is there... There something on my face?" Said Roman, the sweet and buttered smell of alcohol spewing off of his breath.

"Just those juicy-ass lips of yours." Dean knew what he had said and he was at the point where he didn't want to hide it anymore: He had a thing for Roman. The kiss he had given Roman on the forehead on Raw wasn't an act of partnership: he was blinded by Roman's charming good looks that he forgot where he was. If Seth wasn't backstage with them, he would've kissed him again..and again...and again.

"Thanks. Just to let you, I always that you had the sexiest eyes I've ever seen." Said a drunk Roman. Though he mind and most of his vision was fuzzy, he meant what he had said. He was still gonna let Dean attack first,but just to make sure he did it and didn't back out, he scooted closer to him,placing his hand on Dean's thigh.

Dean tensed up a little at the touch of the rough hand on his bare thigh,but he didn't care. This situation was going exactly where he wanted it to.

Without hesitation, Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against Roman's. They were soft,just like he had imagined them to be. They pulled away and were smiling high school girls after their first kiss. Roman had always dreamed of a kiss from Dean like that. Though it only a little peck, he still felt the sparks, and hopefully, Dean had felt them too.

"Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna.." Dean's smart remark was taken away by Roman's lips. They got a rhythm going and this kiss was filled with pure bliss and ecstasy. Roman felt Dean lightly nipping on his bottom lip,begging for entrance. He opened up with no objections, letting Dean's tongue wander around his mouth. He knew to let Dean do all of the work,so he wouldn't stop. Dean always had to be in control of something,and tonight, Roman didn't have any cares in the world.

Soon, both of their tongues were getting acquainted with each other, wrestling for dominance. Dean mounted Roman, who still had on all of his clothes, and put his hands under his shirt,still kissing him. Dean began muttering non understandable words and noises, but Roman didn't care. His deepest desires were being filled by the man who he'd always had feelings for.

Dean rubbed over his nipples,tweaking the left one,earning him a gasp from the bigger man. He smirked and pulled out of the kiss and moved his mouth to Roman's licked over his abs and began to lap his tongue in and out of his belly button.

"Fuck Dean, that sexy tongue knows how to work." Roman moaned. He hated how one of his sensitive spots was in his belly button and he had never known it until now. He made a mental note for the next time.

"You like that,huh?" said the ever-so-cocky Dean,earning him a stifled groan because he stopped. He felt big hands running through the messy dirty blonde hair on top of his head,making him groan. He felt that this was the most opportune to pull off Roman's thin t-shirt,which he did. Roman gave no objections and complied easily.

After his shirt was taken off, Roman began to kiss the crook of Dean's neck,earning him a loud moan,which pooled straight to his throbbing member. He felt the pre-cum oozing in his underwear,making him yearn for Dean's sexy mouth around it. He than began to suck on Dean's sensitive spot in his neck,wanting to leave a hug love mark so Dean would remember this for a long time.

Dean felt his cock throbbing and yearning to be touched from Roman's fast movements on his neck. He wanted to be in control,but Roman wasn't helping him with all of this sucking. He moved his hands down to Roman's fastened belt and began to make fast work of it. Roman was submitting to him do easily, he knew he had been waiting for this moment. Roman lifted his hips up,giving Dean easier access to his growing bulge. Dean pulled his jeans down and Roman's member popped out from the slit of soaked underwear. Just looking at Roman in such a state made Dean's body go crazy, just wanting to pound that Samoan ass,but he had to restrain himself. He didn't want to take him here; he wanted him in his bed.

Dean stood up and walked into his kitchen, earning him a sad moan from a hungry Roman.

"Get upstairs. Now. I'll be up there to pound your pretty little ass momentarily."

Roman was so turned on by Dean's sternness that when he stood up, all of the alcohol pooled in his legs and he fell back down onto the couch. Dean chuckled, making Roman blush. He would get him back for that,or so he thought. He tried again, focusing very hard this time,and was successful,with no help from Dean,who had walked into the kitchen to get something he couldn't see. He wanted Dean to take him right there but Dean had other things in store for him.

"Yes Daddy". said Roman,lightly laughing, running hurriedly up the stairs, hearing Dean's sexy grunt that followed. He wanted to tease Dean for making him get hard so fast. This only happened when he was really into the other person,whether it was a male or female. Dean had been the one he had always been yearning for; he had just been fucking other people to get him out if his mind.

* * *

><p>When Roman got to Dean's room he laid on his king-sized bed,pushing the comforter onto the floor. To him, the comforter was very restricting and took the edge away. He always got tangled up in it and it messed up his mood. Nothing was gonna stop his excitement that was pooling in his body. He wondered if Dean was having second thoughts, making Roman 's absence made him want to run to him,but he would wait for as long as he possibly could.<p>

Soon, 15 minutes had passed and Roman was on the verge of running out of Dean's house. He was feeling all types of emotions,but especially regret.. Regret that he had ruined a good friendship.. Regret that Dean wouldn't even acknowledge him in the locker room. He was about to go and grab his clothes when felt a pang coming from his lower regions. He looked down and saw how huge his dick had become: All of the emotions and feelings that he had been feeling had moved straight to his member,which was painfully pulsing. He took it in his hand and began to stroke himself,throwing his head back and closing his eyes,hoping to get some type of relief out go this painful night. He felt himself on the verge of explosion when something stung his hand. He yelped out and looked to the left side the bed,only to see Dean standing over him...with a whip... Dammit. Relief washed over him that Dean was there,... But dammit where the fuck did he get a damned whip from?

"Did I fucking tell you to stroke yourself bitch? You will listen and do what I say,do it make myself clear,slut? You will moan when I say to moan and you will cum when I say to cum. If you don't listen, that'll make me angry,and you know how I get when I'm angry: I get abusive. Bitch, don't take it upon yourself to make movements or sounds unless I allow you to do so, you understand me?".

Roman could only nod in agreement,due to his state of fright from Dean. This new attitude Dean had was a bit frightening,but it made him more interested to where this was going.

The movement of Roman's head angered Dean,so he smacked Roman's engorged dick with the whip. He yelled out in pain and a tear rolled down his face. Dean wanted to wipe it away so badly,but that would mess up the way his plan was working. He pulled Roman by his hair so that he was so close,he could kiss him,but he didn't. He had made up a plan while he was downstairs.

"When I fucking ask you a question, you will answer "Yes Daddy". Do you understand me?" Said Dean as he pulled on Roman's scalp,hearing him hissing in pain,but he mustered out his answer. Dean smirked and pushed him back down onto the bed by his face.

"Take off those disgusting ass underwear. They make me wanna vomit.".Roman complied without looking at Dean,fearing that he would get struck again. Again, he was pushed onto his back by Dean's forceful hand.

Dean got on top of Roman, whip in the right hand, and took Roman's now bruised cock in the left. He looked at Roman,who had his head back and his eyes closed. He squeezed the engorged extremity,pre-cum squirting out furiously. Roman unthinkingly moaned,forgetting what Dean had just told him. This earned him a smack on the lips. He felt blood running from the whipped skin and he looked up at Dean with repentance and compliance. Dean glared at him as he dung his nails into Roman's dick,making Roman look away,biting his lip to hold the sound in.

Dean then removed his forcefully grip, knowing that Roman understood his orders,and began to press his thumb on head of his huge member, making Roman's liquid run down his digit and into his hand. He groans and begins to stroke the pulsing member. Roman move the pillow over his face so he wouldn't scream; Dean had just started and he felt that he was gonna pop,but he didn't want to show it.

"Oh you slut! I barely touched you! I've got something for you!".

Roman was a bit scared when Dean said that,until he realized what he was doing.:He was sucking his throbbing cock. He began to squirm in ecstasy,since he couldn't make any noise,and he was feeling a huge moan coming on.

"You taste just like I imagine:Salty yet sweet. You're my delicious flavored bitch, you hear? No one else can have this dick except me,got it? Look at your sexy ass yearning for my touch! You love this don't you?"

Roman looked up at him,trying to find the words to say, and not cuss at him.

"Y-Y-Yes Daddy!" He bellowed as Dean began to deep-throat him. The pleasure Dean was giving him was taking overboard and he was having a hard time control himself. He could barely keep his grunts and moans in; he had been letting them out into the pillow he had out back over his face,hoping that Dean wouldn't hear him.

He tried his hardest not to buck his hips while Dean had him in his mouth,but he just couldn't help himself. He involuntarily jerked his hips up and almost choked Dean.

Dean wasn't expecting Roman to thrust at him like that: he almost choked him. Dean took the member out of his mouth and backed away so he could get his breath back. When he got himself together, he glared Roman down and got off of the bed, whip in hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WHAT FOR YOU BITCH!? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME WITH YOUR DICK!" Said Dean as he whipped Roman across the face. "NO MORE COCK SUCKING FOR YOU! IT'S TIME TO GET PHYSICAL! TURN OVER SLUT,SINCE YOU'RE SO EXCITED TO GET STARTED!".

Roman turned over and spread his legs apart hoping that the whip mark on his face wouldn't scar up. He put his finger on it and instantly felt pain. Suddenly, the pain turned into intense pleasure, which went straight into his dick, and he let out a low grunt.

Dean was so pissed that he ignored the noise coming from Roman,who had started to moan and whimper. He saw that Roman had already spread his legs and he smirked.

"You're that excited huh?". A moan was his answer.

"I'll ignore that because I know just how slutty you are now. I know how bad you want my big dick inside of you! You want me like we need water to survive huh? You're so..

"JUST STICK YOUR YOUR DAMN DICK IN MY HOLE ALREADY!"

Dean was taken aback by Roman's sudden outburst, but it confirmed what he had known all along: Roman wanted Dean to pound away in his ass. An evil-like grin grew upon Dean's face and he knew he would have to make Roman understand that he meant business.

"Since you're so ready for this big dick, I'm not gonna use any lube! That pretty little ass better be ready!"

Roman's eyes got really big and his heart began to race. He had never been with someone who didn't use lube. He didn't want his ass hole to tear because he wouldn't be able to walk after that. He still had a career and a life to live after this.

"Wait Dean. I don't think that's... AHH FUCK!". Before Roman could finish his protesting, Dean's cock dove into Roman's tight asshole without any warning. Roman began clawing at the headboard, trying to find something to hold onto to help him withstand the pain. He felt Dean's balls smacking the entrance of his puckered hole, the sound of this echoing throughout the room, along with grunts and moans from both men.

"I figured you of all people would like it rough, you whore." bellowed Dean as he began to hit Roman's prostate. Dean reached under Roman and began to roughly stroke his cock, which was twitching from his touch. Roman gave the loudest moan Dean had ever heard in his life, making him pound into him even faster and harder.

"FUCK DEAN! I'M GONNA CUM!". yelps Roman, his body hoping Dean would ease up on him, but his brain wanting him to go even faster. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Dean grabbed the base of Roman's cock and squeezed on it, making sure that nothing came out of him.

"I fucking told you, you don't cum until I say so!" He said as he squeezed harder and thruster even faster. Soon, drops of blood began to come from Romans raw asshole and run down Dean's cock. He had gotten what he had wanted,so now he didn't have to be so harsh. He released his grip on Roman's cock and whispered into his ear, hungrily,

"You may cum now,my love."

Almost instantly, Roman let out a blood-curdling yell and white liquid squirted on his abs and onto the sheets beneath him. It came out in streams and never seemed to stop.

Roman's hole tightened upon Dean's engourged cock, and in no time, he release his creamy liquid into Roman's torn hole. He bucked up a little,lifting Roman away from the comfort of the sticky sheets. Dean had never released so much in his life,but man did it feel good. The cum was thick and extra-sticky and went into the cuts and tears in the now retightened hole,making a very sore and tired Roman hiss in what was now full-fledged pain. When Dean had released all of his load,he slowly pulled out,trying not to injure Roman more than he had already. He got behind a drained Roman and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Roman turned over slowly,trying not to tear himself anymore, and was face to face with a smiling Dean.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I got to fuck the man I cared about and he felt the same I did the entire time. It wasn't just a fuck and forget you type of thing. I tore your asshole so I could claim your blood. I know it sounds a little weird..."

His rambling was cut off by Roman crashing his lips onto Dean's. They laid there,making out for what seemed like an eternity, until Dean pulled away and smiled.

"Please shut me up like that all of the damn time! That was sexy as fuck! Mmm!"

"I will,but now it's time to sleep. Get the comforter off the floor and cover us up, it's cold as a bitch in here."

Dean chuckled and bent down to get the comforter. He placed it over a yawning Roman,who in turn, pulled him into the bed and wrapped his arms around his waist,pulling Dean closer to his face. Dean kissed Roman's forehead and placed his head into the Samoan's chest and they both happily fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

* * *

><p>Delanie hated having to to pick up her brother: He was never ready. Today was not the day to play this shit: it was the day of her rehearsal dinner for her wedding and Dean still had to buy a damned suit. She cursed herself for not just buying one for him,but it was too late to turn back time now. She sped over to his house, which was across town, hoping he would already be outside. The tuxedo shoppe opened at 10 and she wanted to be the first people there, which showed her sense of urgency,even though it was 8:30. She turned into his cul-de-sac wildly,almost hitting a parked car. She wanted to see if he would stand up to his word,which she knew he wouldn't. When she pulled into his driveway, she was surprised to see another car there.<p>

"Dammit, one of his skanks are here." She said as she tried calling him on his cell multiple times.

No answer.

"DAMMIT DEAN!" she yelled as she pulled out her key to his house. She got out of her car and slammed the door,almost cracking the glass. She ran over the door and hurriedly put her key in the lock. It opened and instantly, the smell of alcohol spewed out. She hated that he was in that lifestyle, since she was straight edge, but he never listened to her on that topic,so she had given up hope on him for that.

She walked in and almost slipped on a shoe. She picked it up and realized that it was wayyy to big to be Dean's,so now she was a little nervous. She started to imagine some burglar or murderer breaking into her big bro's house and he was drunk... He didn't stand a chance. She walked into the living room and saw clothes thrown on the floor and enough alcohol and beer for a whole damned football team. What the hell happened here? Delanie walked into his kitchen to find shit thrown everywhere. She found his phone sitting on the counter with her name popping up as 10 missed calls. She felt a little relieved when she saw his "magical sex closet" opened up,but that didn't explain the man shoes and clothes everywhere.

She ran up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom. She was a little bit nervous on what she was about to see,but she had to check on her brother. She flung the door open to find Dean, stark naked in his bed,knocked out. She also heard the shower going,but she put her focus onto Dean.

"Dean." Nothing.

"Deann". A little stir.

"Deanie Bear!". He wearily opened his blood-shot eyes and looked at her.

"What the literal fuck are you doing here? It's too goddamned early for this shit. Go home please." He grumbled as he turned over and pulled the comforter over his head.

"Oh no you don't! I've been up since five, so shut up! GET THE FUCK UP!" She yelled as she pulled the comforter off of his body and at that moment,she wished he hadn't .

On the sheets was a white,sticky substance she knew well from past experiences and red stuff,which she presumed was blood. She almost threw up as Dean rolled over in it. Dean looked at her as she involuntarily gagged at the mess in his bed. Delanie was know for have a queasy stomach, so this wasn't helping.

"Leave Lane! Come back later please!" But it was too late. His lover was walking-rather hobbling-out of the bathroom when all of three of their gazes met.

"Roman?"

"Hey Delanie. Nice to see you."

"Are those clothes yours downstairs?".

A sigh. "Yes."

"So you two... Oh God."

Dean looked at his sister for some type of emotion,but he couldn't find one, or maybe it was because he could barely keep his eyes open.

Roman blushed so hard, his face changed colors. He wasn't expected anyone to come over and see..them together.

"Lane? "

A mumble.

"Huh?"

" I FUCKING CALLED IT!"

Both men looked at each other in bewilderment and then looked at the younger Ambrose.

Delanie jumped on the bed and began to bounce up and down.

"I'M ABOUT TO GET PAID! IM ABOUT TO GET PAID! FUCK YEA THIS BITCH IS ABOUT TO BE RICH! I AM THE FUCKING GOD! NOBODY CAN FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"DELANIE!"

She was startled,so she fell forward,but Roman caught her before she face-planted onto the floor.

"Thanks bud."

"No problem. Now please get down,I'm in a bit of pain,thanks to your brother."

Dean laughed as she got out of Roman's arms and stood on her two legs.

"Now why are you acting so crazy like me, little sister? Have you dropped your.."

"Don't finish that sentence: Hells no! You nasty fuckers just helped me get $100000 bucks!" she said as she ran and kissed both of their cheeks.

"Elaborate."

"Well, me and my friend Maryse always felt that there was something going on in the Shield. So, we.."

"You guys placed a bet on who would fuck first?"

"It was really who we caught in the act.. Or the after act I guess. You little freaks are the best!"

" I want my cut and so does my "little freak"."

"WHAT!? THIS WAS BETWEEN TWO CIVIL WOMEN.."

"Who would lay each other whenever they got horny, and now who are getting married. How civil!"

"Fuck off Dean! Don't talk about my woman like that, M'kay!? Can you get up and get dressed so we can go get your tux?"

"Nope...".

"UGH! Roman help me out here!"

"He can borrow one of mine. Some of them had padding so they should fit.".

"Fine! I'm going to sleep in the guest room. No nasty nasty please?"

"No problem!" Bellowed Roman for both him and Dean. His ass had to heal first, and it hurt just to walk.

"Goodnight lovebirds!"

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


	4. What's To Come

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you what one-shots are to come in due weeks,as well as continuing to write Psycho.

Randy Orton/Sasha Banks "This Is It" (requested by DeanAmbroseBatistaWifey23)

Part 2 to Roman/AJ One Shot "We've Made It"

Randy/AJ "The Love Of A Pipsqueak"

Seth/Dean "You Make Me Feel So High"

John/Randy "F**ck You Like An Animal"

Dean/K2 "This Is Ours"

Kaitlyn/Seth "Our Night"

Possible Part 2 to Dean/Roman and OC/Maryse "I Want No Other Than You "

You guys can request which ones you want first! My requested one shot will come first,but please feel free to tell me what you want afterwards.

There will be way more, but I have to come up with some more ideas first.

Request and review!

Thanks and love you guys!


	5. This Is It- Part 1

**Requested by DeanAmbroseBatistaWifey23. Enjoy! (P.S. I'm using the real names of the wrestlers.)**

**NOTE:**

**THIS WILL BE A TWO PARTER.**

**PART 1- Leading up to the Ceremony**

**PART 2- The Ceremony and the Reception**

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, you gotta keep your face still so I won't poke you in your eye. I know you're excited,but it's not worth losing an eye."<p>

"Huh... Oh sorry! I just can't believe this is really happening Natalie! I'm gonna be the next Mrs. Orton!"

"I'm so happy for you two. It's been two years since you guys started going out. At least you don't have to try and hide y'all little relationship anymore."

"Hide?" She murmured as her red-haired friend put her lipstick on. She waited a few minutes so it could set in,then she spoke again.

"Who's hiding anything?".

"You two used to sneak around and "meet up", but everyone backstage knew Cede. You weren't very secretive."

Cede began to blush and it showed through her already rosy cheeks."The lies you tell!" said Mercedes, almost jumping up out of her chair,only to be pushed down very quickly.

"Do you want me to have to start over!? Sit still dammit!" said Natalie, who never raised her voice unless it was very necessary.

Mercedes sat still until Natalie finished her face. When she was able to get up,she playfully pushed her in the arm.

"If you knew so well,tell me the last time we "met up"." She whispered,hoping her mom didn't hear.

Her mother didn't a approve of sex so close to the wedding,but they couldn't hold it in anymore. It had only been 3 months and doing it themselves didn't have the same feel as being with each other. They knew that it would happen eventually,and when it happened,it was like fireworks.

"If you wish.".

* * *

><p><em>"OH! Sasha hits Paige with Bankrupt!"<em>

_"Sasha goes for the pin! _

_"1-2-3!"_

_"She's done it!"_

_"Sasha Banks has pinned Paige to become the new Diva's Champion!"_

_"This is unbelievable! Her first big time match and she was able to capitalize!"_

**This was what she had been waiting for. Her big push in her wrestling career. All of the Indy circuits,dark matches, everything had finally paid off.**

**She sat in the middle of the ring,crying into her new prized possession. Something she would never let out of her sight. Though she was bruised and battered, a black eye she received from Paige "accidentally" socking her in the eye and a tweaked shoulder from bouncing off the turnbuckle one too many times, she only felt joy and bliss.**

**She was waltzing backstage, overjoyed with excitement. She was in her prime and she liked it that way. Mercedes loved to be in control of anything she was associated with and this title win was due to constant asking and a little bit of begging. She was about to go change and go to her bus for the next show when she was pulled into a secluded room by her sore arm.**

**"Congratulations baby." Said a voice that just oozed lust and sex into her ear.**

**She knew exactly who it was whispering sweet nothings into her ear.**

**"Babe! You know we have to wait! It's against my mom's wishes. The wedding is this Saturday coming up for fuck's sake!" She said, pulling away and turning around to find her fiancée wearing only his wrestling singlet. **

**His piercing blue eyes were glistening with determination and excitement. He was dripping with sweat from his match earlier on in thePay-Per-View. The sweat dropped into each little ripple of his 6 pack. **

**He licked his lips hungrily looking at his woman.****Damn, she was fine! Every little crook and crevice of her made him wanna blow a load. He walked closer to her,making her back into the door she had entered not even 2 minutes earlier. He put one hand above her head and the other on the door handle. **

**"MY Diva's Champion is turning down her favorite bedtime snack?! How peculiar! This isn't the same Mercedes I have come to know and love! The Mercedes I know would never turn down a package like mine." Said her soon to be husband.**

**"Randal Keith Orton, you are so... Ugh! Just open the damned door so I could leave! Do not make me hit you with this title!" Said Mercedes with a scowl on her face. She began moving away from the door so Randy could open it.**

**Sigh."Fine,whatever! Just go!" Said a sad Randy as he swung the door open.**

**With that she stormed out. ****Randy slammed the door,accidentally hitting her ass on the way out. She wanted to go a punch him in his damned face,but not for the reason you would expect.**

**Randy knew how to get her horny. Seeing him like that made her want to attack him and just...mhmmm. The things she could do to him. Three months with a finger and dildo doesn't quite cut it. **

**Sadly,tonight would be one of those nights.**

**She hurriedly got in the shower and changed into some comfy clothes. She packed her clothes into her duffle bag and ran to her bus. She in such a hurry that she ran into what she thought was a brick wall.**

**"And where are you running to little lady?"**

**Finally, a guy that wouldn't try her because she was very pent up at the moment****.**

**"Colbs! I...uh...have to make a phone call to... "**

**"The Dildo Man again right?" he said with a smirk.**

**"Shutup you two toned asshole! I can change who I want to be best man!"**

**"And miss you blubbering like a baby?! Pshh! I've known you since we were little kids,so this is very important to me."**

**"You gushy son-bitch! You just want to walk with my sister!"**

**"Well,that too. Have you seen the ass on her!? I could fucking ride that that thing like a damned car! But on a better note, I seriously meant what I said. You're my family and this is a family matter." he said getting closer to her ear,so only she could her."Now go fix your little problem. You're getting all antsy over it."**

**With that, he smacked her ass and ran off to his own bus,where his partner Matt would be waiting for him,ready to seduce him as usual.**

**Yes,her best friend and her fiancee's best friend was bisexual. He always hit on her older sister when they were younger,but as time went by, Matt came in and changed his outlook on everything. **

**They have been together for about 3 years so it's working pretty well for them.**

**Mercedes laughed as she ran onto her bus and when she opened the door,there was her man with nothing on.**

* * *

><p>"Wait,wait,wait one second. How the hell do you know the stuff that happened outside of the arena!?"<p>

"You were high off of your ADHD medicine again. You know what you do... Or maybe you don't. You sure as hell go freaking nuts though. You called me at like 5 in the morning."

Fuck! That damned medicine was a fucking curse. If she didn't take it, she wouldn't be able to sit still. If she did, she was as high as a damned kite.

"While it was happening,one of you rolled over your phone,so I heard some things... You guys are really freaky!"

"Shutup hoe! Go put on your dress on! It's almost time to go out!" Said Mercedes as she slapped Natalie's arm and pushed her into the dressing room.

Suddenly, there was banging at the door. Ashley ran to the door and Colby almost fell in.

"Where's Mercedes?!"

She rose up from her personalized chair and pulled her robe tighter. She ran over to the door and met Colby's gaze.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"Randy is having an attack and NO ONE can calm him down. He keeps calling for you,so I need you to come with me."

"But the wedding is in 20 minutes! I'm not even dressed yet! You stay right there and I'll put my dress on. Then we can go."

"Ok." he said. Before he was entirely out of the door, he poked his head in. "Ladies, keep up the good work! You guys look flawless!".

They all laughed as Ashley slammed the door.

"Now let's get that dress on!"

5 minutes later, Mercedes was ready to tie the knot,but first she had to get her man there.

She opened the door and Colby's mouth dropped wide open. No words came out,but some tears did. He closed his mouth and turned away from Mercedes,trying to keep what little dignity he had left.

Not even five seconds later, he started blubbering like a newborn baby.

"Are you serious Colby?! Look at me."

He turned around slowly and looked her dead in her face,still crying like he was hurt or something. He covered his mouth,hoping it would muffle his sobs.

"We'll always have each other and you know that,right?"

A head nod was his response to her question.

"We've been together since we were little kids. I know everything about you and you know everything about me. I know it hurts,but you're not losing your sister,your gaining a new brother. Someone who's been there with since you were in wrestling school. He knows how to mess with you and make you happy. If I didn't have so much damned makeup on, I would be crying too!".

Their laughter filled the halls of the humongous church that Randy's parents had got married in.

"It's a first step into the future,huh? Man,this future is killing me right now."

Mercedes hugged Colby for what seemed like an eternity,until Nate rounded the corner.

"There you two fuckers are! Hurry, Randy is going fucking bonkers!"

They all moved quickly to the guys room and shit was real!

Tables were thrown all over the place. A picture that belonged to the church was broken in half. Most of the groomsmen were outside of the room,trying not to get hit by the flying debris coming from the room.

Shit had hit the fan.

Mercedes looked at the guys in confusion,hoping for an answer. Randy's other best friend,John, came over holding his left eye.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"I tried to calm Randy down and he swung on me. Hit me right in my damn eye!"

"Is it swollen?"

"I'm waiting for your dad to come back with some ice and an eyepatch. I don't think you want to see my purple and black eye in your wedding pictures Cede."

"Shit! He get anyone else?"

"He sucker-punched Colby in the face. I haven't seen him though."

"Oh big baby is fine!"

"He cried!? Already?! Damn"

"I CAN STILL FUCKING HEAR YOU TWO! ASSHOLES!"

"Love you too dickhead!"

Laughter filled the hallway and suddenly, movement stopped in the room.

"He can't see me before the wedding,so go and shut the door!"

Nate hurriedly slammed the door just before Randy could put his head out.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR NATE!?"

"MERCEDES IS HERE TO TALK TO YOU ASSHOLE! YOU CAN'T SEE HER UNTIL THE CEREMONY REMEMBER?!"

Silence.

Suddenly,you could hear someone sliding down the wall and yelling out in anger and frustration.

"I've got this guys. Go walk around for a few. I'll be fine, I promise!"

With no hesitation, the groomsmen dispersed about the church,trying to calm down from the event that had just occurred.

"Randy?"

"Who is it?"

"Your fiancée."

"Oh. Hi."

"Hey babe. What's wrong?"

Sigh. "I don't know. Just today is stressing me out. Its like it's my first time getting married all over again."

"This is a stressful event, I know. Just look at what's to come afterwards though, we can spend our lives together. We'll always see each other on the road all the time. We'll even get to share time with Alanna together."

"You really would take care of another woman's child with me?"

"Alanna is the sweetest little thing in the world. She makes me happy,like she's my own. And best of all,she makes you smile,you big lummox."

"That is very true. I'm glad I have you in my life, I don't know how I found anyone before you Cede."

"Stop it! I don't want to walk into the ceremony with runny makeup on! Now get off your ass and get in there! It's five minutes before our big moment!"

"Oh shit! Well you go back to the room and I'll see you out there, my ladybug."

"Awww! That was sweet!"

"Yeah,just like that pussy of yours."

"Wow, you really just went there?! See you in a few, pervert!"

"See ya,my peach!"

Mercedes walked away from the door laughing like an idiot. Randy was a fucking freak and she couldn't wait until tonight. She knew he had something planned, because he kept going to the store in the middle of the night, while she was "sleeping". He had been coming back with all types of shit from Spencer's,her favorite store.

He wasn't the only one with stuff to expose tonight. For her bridal shower, her sister and Natalie pitched together and bought the most expensive piece of lingerie she had ever seen. It was a crimson red lace piece.

The bodice was covered in real diamonds and they glimmered in the light when she moved. It had a corset top,puffing her boobs up so big,that it made her mini B-cups look like DD-cups! The outline cupped her ass perfectly,making it look like the juiciest thing she'd ever seen in her life.

Saraya and Ashley bought her some Silver Red Bottoms that matched the color of the diamonds in the lingerie.

Just thinking of how she looked made her get all worked up. She had to focus on the task at hand. She would have her man later tonight.

She rounded up all the groomsmen and told them to get in place.

Time to get this show on the road.


	6. You Make Me Feel So High

It was a breezy,quiet Saturday evening in Cinncinati,Ohio. The sun had set 15 minutes ago and the moon had just crept it's weary head from it's hiding place. It's essence glistened on the dewy grass,bringing a sense of new life to the world. On Merberry Street, the aftereffects could be felt throughout each townhouse in the secluded cul-de-sac. In 460, an Italian family was sitting down watching a vintage game of football: The Jets vs. The Giants. Their yelling and screaming at the TV carried throughout the entire house,rattling the foundation to its core. Funny how segregated a family that does everything together could get over a sport. Go figure,right?

In 410, a mother was tending to her newborn child,not even a month old. She held her little bundle close to her heart,letting it hear the repeating thumping of her love. She caressed her son's curly locks,reminding herself of her baby's father. She prayed that he would overcome the severity of his injuries. He was shot down trying to run to the hospital to see his first child be born. He was only a block away when someone came out of nowhere and let bullets run wild,two hitting him in his spine. As she thought,her son yawned so sweetly. She looked down and smiled,knowing that this was a sign that everything would be fine,no matter what the outcome. She yawned herself, waiting patiently for her son to close his eyes for a couple hours,at least.

In 400, a couple were adjusting to each other's company. The main owner of the house wanted to be close to his lover at all times. He wanted to have the satisfaction of waking up to his glorious face every morning and taking care of him when he was sick or injured,which seemed to happen a lot. The older man excitedly accepted his invitation without hesitation. This was a big step in the right direction for them and he couldn't be happier about it. This is where our story will take place.:

A man sits on his back porch,looking at the moon's beauty. Even though nighttime at his house as a child brought so much pain and agony,the moon alway brought him comfort. It took away the cracking of bottles on his mother's head and the sight of a room that wasn't rightfully his. Just thinking about it brought tears to his eyes. He leaned back in his lawn chair,putting one of his hands through his messy hair,moving it off of his forehead. His shirtless chest glistened in the light,due to the fact that he had just taken a long-needed shower after a hard day's work. Lifting weights and practicing some new moves had taken a toll on his body,making him ache from every inch of his being. Fucking his love afterwards probably didn't help that much either. Maybe that added to the fact that he wanted to cry,but probably not. As the tears fell from his stinging eyes,he drank his favorite beer: Dark Horse Raspberry. He looked up to the sky,hoping for some type of relief.

Inside the nicely decorated house,another man had finely finished moving his things into his boyfriend's house. Their house. He sighed happily thinking of everything that had occurred that day:

Waking up to his beau kissing him all over.

Getting breakfast in bed.

Cleaning up the house the way he wanted it to be.

Taking a run through his new hometown,meeting all types of people. Even people like himself.

Coming home to find his boyfriend standing in his...their bedroom doorway with nothing on but a hastily written sign on his chest reading: "Welcome To The Fuck Zone."

Actually fucking his boyfriend,getting to top for once,for what seemed like an eternity.

Taking a shower with him,actually getting cleaned up and not playing around.

Today had been a good day for the two-toned Iowan. He looked out to the back porch and looked at his handsome lover. Just a glance at the straggly-haired man gave our new resident a sense of contentment. When he met him in FCW, he knew something was different about him. His wild demeanor, his smooth-talking,even his goofy smile seemed...extraordinary. Over time,they realized that they had so much in common. They soon became inseparable,as Roman called.

He laughed loudly,remembering Roman's reaction to their coming out:

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I already fucking knew! I told you guys you can't hide anything from me!"<em>**

**_Dean and Seth looked at each other in bewilderment._**

**_"If you know so damned much, when did we start going out?" _**This was Dean running his mouth as usual. As he said it,his grip around Seth's waist got tighter and he,accidentally,began to dig his nails into Seth's smooth flesh. He didn't say or do anything as the nails dug further and further past his tanned skin,but he knew he would pay for it the next day. Sure enough,when Seth woke up the next day, he had welts going up and down his waist. They hurt like a bitch and he was barely able to put his boxers on,the fabric clinging to each oozing bruise like peanut butter to jelly. He laid in bed all day,ointment on his sides,hoping for bit of relief for his aching body. Dean felt horrible about the whole thing,so he skipped the gym that day and took care of his big baby. Another great day in the books.

_**"Well, I know Seth started to have feelings for you in FCW. Not only did he tell me that,but just the way he treated you made it obvious. You ****started showing signs of affection during our NXT Days. You didn't really say to me about it,but you always had your head stuck up Seth's ass at every second possible. So I'll say... Before our Raw debut here as the Shield."**_

**_"Dammit."_**The only word able to come out of a smug Dan's mouth. He knew Roman was good,but not this good.

* * *

><p>Seth always teased Dean for that one. He just couldn't let it go because of the way Dean and Roman went at each other's throats. Roman one-upping Dean made it worse. Their bickering turned into a full-out prank war,with the WWE roster in the middle. It started off with a pie in Roman's face and somehow ended with Kane,or Glen backstage,with a fucking black eye. They could all laugh at it now,but at the time, both Roman and Dean hid from Glen.<p>

He didn't take bruises very nicely,since he wore a mask to avoid shit like that.

Seth laughed again as he looked out to the back porch where his soulmate was "relaxing". He smiled,thinking of when Dean had asked him to move in. It was a little chilled that day,so they had went out for some hot chocolate,or that's what Dean told him they were doing. Even though it was Seth's birthday,he didn't want anything too big. That's not what he got,that's for sure.

* * *

><p>Thank God they finally had a day off. The work week had turned into a damned work month,from all the traveling and live event. Seth and Dean were supposed to be off for two weeks,both playing an injury. But when other Superstars actually did get injuries,they had to cancel that for a later time.<p>

This was that time.

The couple was walking down the pier,watching the waves crashing on the shore and rushing back out to the sea. The wind was a little chilled for the end of May. Dean had on a beanie to keep his head warm, a loose sweater,which Seth had bought him last Christmas,and his signature black leather jacket,and some steel-toed boots. Seth,on the other hand, was wearing a short-sleeved shirt that Dean made,yes made,for him,since it was his birthday. He was also wearing those damned skinny-jeans and some sneakers that magically appeared in his suitcase before they left the arena last night. Their color also matched the black cotton in Dean's homemade t-shirt. It probably was that damned Roman,always trying to "update his style" or whatever. Or maybe it was... Nah it had to be Roman. Who else would get them to match that good?

**_"Seth?"_**

**_"Yes Deanie?"_** he said with a laugh. He knew that Dean hated pet names,but sometimes,he made it way to easy. **  
><strong>

**_"Ignoring that, want some hot chocolate?"_**

**_"Where in the hell are we gonna get hot chocolate at the end of May?!"_**

**_"I have a place in mind. You know that after every show I go get something to drink and eat. Germantown, Tennessee ain't no different,partner!"_**

**_"You're a corny little fucker,you know that?"_**

**_"Yes I do know that,"_**he said,as he quickly ran behind Seth,wrapping his arms around his waist. He put his head in the crook of Seth's neck and whispered, **_"But I'm your corny little fucker and that's all that matters to me."_**

Dean turned Seth around and they looked into each other's eyes. Their connection could be felt jus threw eye contact. Then they both smiled at each other and pulled each other into a long-needed kiss. The hadn't had much time to themselves,since they had been working. This was the closest they had been outside the ring in two weeks. Two weeks ago, they begged Roman to switch rooms with Seth so they could have some "alone time",to which he agreed. Seth's roommate was Randy Orton and Randy did some crazy shit when he was sleeping. He once almost fell from 20 stories because he somehow managed to open the big balcony attached to his room and he almost went over. This was another time that Roman was forced to room with him,to which he saved Randy from his sleeping demise.

After their kiss, Dean pulled Seth down the boardwalk,just like they were teenagers. They laughed as they ran down the wooden pathway,watching all the colors and lights blur by them. They ran until they reached the restaurant,and until they were too tired to run anymore.

**_"The Lonely Wagon?!"_**

**_"Not the best name,but everything else is awesome! Come on!" He said as he bust open the door,only to hold one of the best presents Seth had ever gotten in his short 28 lifespan._**

**_"SURPRISE!"_**

**_"W-W-What's all this?!" Said Seth as he walked into the dimmed restaurant,only to take in all of his friends and family. Even his Mi-Ma was there,and she is 85 years old!_**

**_"I planned you a little something. I know you're big on family and togetherness,so a huge get-together came to mind."_**

**_"Oh, Dean!" Was all he could muster before tears streamed down his face. Seth Rollins was no crier,so this was some serious shit. The only other time he had cried was when he got hit by a car,thanks to his older cousin throwing the football too high for the then 8-year old Seth to catch. Funny how that was 20 years ago now._**

**_Dean hugged Seth,kissing his forehead. Cheers and sounds of happiness filled the bar as Seth tried to get himself together. If this wasn't a Kodak moment,then I will never know one._**

**_Five minutes past before Seth composed himself long enough to get to the head table. There were photographs from his entire life:_**

**_When he was a baby_**

**_His adolescent years_**

**_His indies years_**

**_Even some pictures from the recent years_**

**_There were so many happy photos surrounding him,and so many of them had Dean in them. Them kissing,goofing off,hanging out with buddies... It was just wonderful. This was so much more than what he could ask for._**

**_"Seth?"_**

**_"Yes babe?"_**

**_"I hope I didn't go too overboard with this. You know I can get a little crazy with power and this was all on me. If I did,just let me know and I'll..." His words were taken away by Seth's lips on his. Everything in the room seemed to stop. Even the Earth seemed to stop spinning. The passion and true love behind the kiss made everything seem perfect and at peace. They could've stayed like that,but they had guests and a party to attend to. Dean pulled away,awestrucken. They had never kissed like that before,but he surely wanted it to happen again._**

**_"Did that answer your question?"_**

**_"Hell yeah! Now let's eat, I'm starving!"_**

**_They laughed and walked over to their partygoers. They spent most of the time eating and talking to everyone that had come. Seth did get that hot chocolate he was promised earlier,and it was so damned good that he ordered another! Who would've thought that?!_**

**_Soon,the party was winding down. Everyone was on the verge of leaving,when Dean ran up on stage,grabbing the microphone that was there._**

**_"Before everyone runs out the door, I'm gonna leave the mic open so you can say a few words for our birthday boy."_**

**_Surprisingly, cheers filled the room as they all put their stuff back and sat back in their seats. Seth was in the bathroom at the time of the sudden movement. Today was the best day of his life and he hoped he would never forget it. He dried his hands and opened the door, only to be swept up over someone's shoulder._**

**_"What the literal fuck?!"_**

**_"Calm down. We just want to say some nice words for you on your special day. Is that too much to ask?!"_**

**_"No Rome. Just don't do that. I almost kicked you in the nuts."_**

**_"I want kids man,so they need to be intact. "_**

**_"You mean, you want more than the two you already have?!"_**

**_"I'm a freaking Samoan dude. All we do is repopulate."_**

**_"That and have friggin amazing hair that I'm gonna get the damned formula for!"_**

**_"In your dreams Rollins. Your two-toned ass will never take the Samoan hair care secret. You're not worthy enough for it."_**

**_"How so?"_**

**_"YOUR NOT A FUCKIN SAMOAN NOR ARE YOU MARRIED TO ONE!"_**

**_"True... Can you put me down now?"_**

**_"Nope! These were Dean's orders."_**

**_"Since when did you listen to Dean?!"_**

**_"Since today and today only. This will never EVER happen again."_**

**_"Ok,whatever you say." He said,laughing to himself as Roman cursed him out. Wow,they both got so... Weird when they have to listen to each other. Their damned egos are so big, they always hit their damned heads when they walk through the doorway. _**

**_They finally managed to get back to the party scene,where there was a chair dedicated for Seth's ass. The giveaway that it was for him was probably the balloons and the arrow with the writing, saying "Seth,plant your ass here!". Roman almost threw him into the chair and walked up on stage,smirking the entire time. Oh God,what was about to come out of his damned mouth?! Roman was known for not having a...filter about anything he said or thought. That could be a good thing or a bad thing,depending on the situation. From the looks of Roman's smirk and how deep it was,shit was about to be real bad._**

_**10 people later**_

**_Well,if Seth wasn't embarrassed,then... Well you get the picture. No need to that twice right?_**

**_Roman went up there and just let anything fall out of his mouth. So much for Seth's reputation. Next his mom went up and told everyone about his gland problem he used to have. He pissed his sheets until he was 10 and they didn't know why. Soon,the people became blurred as Seth slid lower and lower in his chair,trying to conceal himself from the party. God,this was definitely not what he was expecting. Even his High school buddy, Rodney, got up there and told his one drunken story from their Senior year:_**

**_ It was a Senior Week at the beach and all of his buddies went. The first night there was a humongous party going on,so of course Rollins and company went. They had to check out the scene. As soon as they walked out the cabin door, someone handed them a red Solo cup. Ten Solo cups and five shots later, Seth was sloppy drunk. He got so drunk the the went up onto the roof of their cabin,with no clothes on at that, and had on a Superman cape. He thought he was as superhero,so he jumped off,thinking he could fly. When he landed in the sand, his head hit a rock,which knocked him unconscious for a while. This is where Seth acquired the nickname, High Roller._**

**_Seth was as red a tomato and it was about to get a hella lot worse: Dean had just waltzed onto the stage,his grin taking up his entire face._**

**"First off,thanks to everyone who got up here and spoke on our dear Sethie. He's so red right now,so he really appreciates it!" **Laughter filled the room. Dean waited for it to die down before he started speaking again.** "Well,where should I start? There's so much I could say. When I met you in FCW,something about caught my eye. Maybe it was the hair,maybe it was the adorable gap in between your teeth. Something was throwing me off and I intended to find out. I started talking to you and I found out we had so much in common. We were both I'm the indies. Wrestling was like our little getaway and it made us feel empowered. We hung out a lot more after that and became close friends. Soon,they started putting us in matches and feuds together,meaning we spent even more time together. While we were training,I noticed you seemed a bit...distracted,but I still couldn't place it. I shrugged it off and just focused on getting all the moves right. Eventually, our giant Samoan bodyguard joined FCW and you got really close with him. I'm not one to get jealous,but something just started to eat away at me when I saw you guys hanging out. I started to ignore you and,to be truthful, I was a dick to both of you. You were just trying to make new friends and branch out. I guess I was a bit jealous,but didn't want to admit it to you or to myself. Soon,they put me and Rome in storyline, forcing me to get to know the guy. Again,my dicky side came out and I would barely talk to the guy. I only started talking to him because he told me you were hurting and upset at how I was acting. I took some time and thought about everything I had done to the both of you when I went to my hotel room that night,and I called you. I apologized like 100 times trying to ask your forgiveness. It worked,but I still had to apologize to Roman. That next day,when we were training, I told him how much of a dick I'd been and how I didn't even give him a chance. He accepted my apology by taking me into his Sasquatch-like arms into what I think was a hug,but it almost killed me,so I'll never be too sure." **Everyone falls out in laughter,even Seth,as Roman tries to appropriate the situation,only making it even funnier than it was.

_**"Thanks Rome,you made a sentimental moment absolutely hilarious! Anyway,from that day forward,we were always close. Hanging out with you again was relief because I missed sharing laughs with you and going out to party. It felt like I was a whole person again." Before he could utter the next sound,awes filled the room. "Ladies and gentleman,hold your cheers until the end. I have a surprise for our dear Sethie. Continuing on, soon,we were moved up to NXT. As excited as I was,you were in more excited. You could barely sit still in your chair as you waited for your first match. Just like a kid waiting for the drop of a roller coaster. I always smile at that moment,because that was when I realized the feelings I had for you. Just everything about you made me happy. I knew you had dated other guys,but I just figured that you and I would never work. I just pushed my feelings aside so it wouldn't get awkward between us. Everything was going great,until that one night we got drunk. Anyone who knows me knows that when I get drunk, there's nothing held back. We were drinking in our hotel room and well, I just blurted out my feelings. You,on the other hand,weren't as drunk as I was,since I started an hour earlier than you. You looked at me like I was crazy,but I was telling the truth on that one. I was extremely excited when you said you felt the same. Now I'm not gonna tell you guys how the rest of the night went,but I woke up the next morning with you in my arms,so that's all that's matters. I love waking up to you. It's hard when the person you love is gone,it makes you feel empty. My house...feels empty since I'm the only one living there. So, Seth Colby Rollins, will you make my house complete and move in with me?"**_

_**Seth suddenly turned into a Spider Monkey,as he jumped on stage,knocking Dean over in the process. He pulled him back up and hugged him as tears were,again,falling from his eyes when he looked up at Dean. Dean had tears falling down his face as well,being the emotional fool that he is. They both smiled at each other and kissed passionately,almost forgetting about the party. When they finally came up for air, they noticed that half of the room was crying with them and the other half was cheering profusely. They composed themselves enough so Seth could answer Dean's question. "Of course I will! I've been waiting for you to ask me!" He exclaimed as he jumped into Dean's arms. Dean was facing him,so Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and his legs around Dean's waist. He buried his head in the crook of Dean's neck. This was the happiest moment of his life and,in his mind, he knew it was only gonna get even better from that point forward.**_

* * *

><p>Funny how long it took him to get there. He had to sell or give away all of his furniture and he had to pack up all of his shit,which was a lot. It turned out that he had enough stuff in his house to completely fill twenty-five boxes to the rim. It looked like he barely had anything in his little apartment,but he was seriously wrong. Thank god he got help from Roman,Dean,and Randy,or it would've taken way longer than it already had. Two months was way too long to move,well to him at least. Well at this point, he had been in Dean's house since the beginning of July and now it was the beginning of October.<p>

Seth pulled himself out of his thoughts and walked towards the back porch,slightly pushing open the screen door so he could poke his head out. He took a deep breath,inhaling all of the dewy,misty air from the world around him. He listened to the crickets chirping and the owls howling. It was very calming and peaceful,until he heard... Sniffling? He opened the door all the way so he could walk out. He looked over to where Dean was sitting,but he couldn't see anything except his shit brand beer. The water glistened from the intense moonlight and the bittersweet liquid on the inside of the brown bottle swirled around as the bottle moved in a circular motion.

"Dean?"

Nothing. He heard more sniffles and maybe,just maybe,a silent sob. Seth walked over to Dean and stood in front of him,blocking the moonlight from his view. He looks at Dean's face,only to find that he was the culprit of all the tears. Seth frowned,knowing that his best friend was in pain or hurting. He sat down on Deans lap,straddling him almost, so that they were face-to-face. He could see the tear streaks flowing down Dean's face.

"Babe,what's wrong?"

He received a mumble,which made him angry. He hates it when a Dean gets like this,it hurts his heart. Seth then takes it upon himself to grab Dean's face and pull it closer to his.

"Listen hear sad boy, you are gonna tell what the hell is wrong with you,right now."

"Can't you just kiss me first? We're too close not to."

"Not until you explain all of these tears."

"Ugh,fine. I just started thinking about my childhood and how bad I used to have it. Then I realized how much everything had turned around for me. I make my own money, I have true friends that'll always be by my side. I have a job where I love going to. Best of all, I have the best boyfriend in the entire world." Last part he smiled at.

"Oh, your just saying that to butter me up."

"No I'm not! I really mean it Seth!" He said,sitting up,making their lips closely brush against each other. Dean put his arms around Seth's waist and Seth put his arms around Dean's neck.

"I'll never want another than you, Seth Colby Rollins."

"Neither will I,Dean Jonathan Ambrose." He said as they pulled each other into a kiss.

What Seth didn't know,that in Dean's pocket was something that would connect them for the rest of their lives. Maybe tonight wasn't the night to give it to him,but Dean would find another way,that's for sure.


	7. This Is Ours

Wow, 9 months goes by pretty fucking fast!

Kelly was laying in her bed,being the pregnant lady that she had been called to be. Her stomach was so damned huge,probably due to the fact that she was having twins at any moment now. The beginning of her pregnancy was a bit scary,due to the fact that it was unplanned. Over time,both her and her lover accepted their responsibility as up and coming parents,so they made sure that they did everything they could to be ready for the new additions to their family. Kelly placed her swollen hand on her stomach and rubbed over it. She could feel the babies' feet kicking in her stomach and it made her excited to meet them. She had hoped that she would be married when she had kids,but she was actually relieved that it had happened now. The experience of motherhood always excited her,so now she had her chance. She sighed and closed her eyes,thinking of her future.

If you think Kelly is bad,wait until you see Dean. While she was excited about the little bundles inside of her, Dean was fucking overjoyed and crazed with excitement. He hadn't slept in the past 3 weeks, due to the fact that he spent his nights cleaning the house up or tending to his favorite lady. That could vary every single night. Some nights,he would have to rub her engorged feet. Other nights, he was making midnight runs to the grocery store,buying Kelly whatever she craved that night. He had become such a regular there that everyone waited for his arrival,like he was a fucking movie star. He was just a regular guy that worked at Home Depot while he went back to school for his degree in Business. He wanted to,one day, maybe own a Home Depot. Everyone always said he had the potential,so why not put it to good use?

Dean was downstairs,making his Kelly-Belly her favorite lunch: Ham and Tacos.

Yes,it was as fucking disgusting together as it sounds. He only made it because he loved her and wanted to please her no matter what it took. He had to turn his head away as he made it though. He didn't eat pork ever and tacos always made him sick,no matter who made them. He focused on his favorite person upstairs so he could continue to work. As he worked,he rubbed his eyes,feeling the bags under them. God dammit it, he was so fucking tired! He just wanted to hit his bed and just...

"AAHH FUCKING SHIT!"

What the fuck was that?! It had to be serious,Kelly wasn't that much of a cusser.

Dean ran upstairs to find Kelly standing in the bathroom doorway, doubled over in pain,holding her stomach,and a gushy liquid surrounding her.

"Kellz,are you ok?!".

"Dean,it's time."

"Time for what?"

Kelly slapped her forehead as she looked at her boyfriend. Dammit,she loved him,but sometimes he was a fucking idiot.

"The babies dumbass. OOO SHIT!" She said,holding her stomach as a contraction hit her like a pickup truck.

"The babies are coming,like now?!"

Kelly could only nod her head,barely able to stand up.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Said a panicked Dean as he paced through their room. He wasn't ready for them right now! He wanted them to wait a day or two. He wanted to straighten everything out in their room first!

As he paced the floor,he completely forgot out his girlfriend who was in labor. She sighed and looked at him freaking out. His mother told her something like this would happen. Dean wasn't the best person under pressure,which was being showcased right at this moment.

"DEAN! GET IT TOGETHER! DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE THE DAMNED BABIES ON OUR FLOOR?!"

He looked at her and instantly sprung into action. He literally pushed Kelly into their walk in closet and helped her put on some presentable clothes to go outside in. Since she had been forced to bed rest, she mostly wore too-small shirts and her underwear around the house,unless they had visitors. After she put on one of Dean's sweatshirts and some tights,along with some new undies, he walked her to the bed and helped her sit down. He then Usan Bolt-sprinted out of the room,hurrying to get Kelly's bag for the big day. Being that he was in such a hurry,he forgot that they'd put a rug in front of the babies' room. He slipped on it and flew up in the air,falling on his right arm pretty hard. He got up and shook off the pain that was surging threw his body and began to run into the storage closet,where they put Kelly's duffle bag. Dean could hear Kelly's moan in pain and agony,which made him go even faster. He ran back to the room,the pain in his arm intensifying as he went on. As he ran into the room, he found Kelly bent over from another contraction. She must've stood up when the pain hit her.

"Babe,it hurts." She said,not able to look up. Tears were streaming down her face and her body was shaking furiously.

Dean ran over to her and started rubbing her back. As he did so, the pain in his arm was excruciating,but he pushed threw it for his girl.

"I know it does. Let's get going so we can hold our babies. How does that sound?"

She slowly stood up,still holding her stomach as the agonizing pain rushed threw her. She looked him in his face and smiled the best she could at this moment.

"That sounds fucking great right now! Let's go please."

They both laughed as Dean took her hand and helped her to their car,the excitement building for the both of them. Their neighbors,the Rhodes,were outside as Dean helped Kelly into the car,her breathing getting faster and louder. Cody looked at them and yelled out,

"Go get 'em tiger!"

Dean smiled at him as he shut...rather slammed his door.

He checked to make he had everything (mainly Kelly) and back out of his driveway at hyper speed.

"DEAN!"

"We live 30 minutes away and how far about are your contractions?!"

"Umm...6 minutes apart."

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" He said as he floored it,leaving tread marks on the ground. Hopefully,he wouldn't get a fine for that like the last time.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Dean...it hurts so fucking bad!"

"I know. We're almost there sweetie. We just gotta get over the highway and we're there." He said,hoping that what he had said was true.

Well,he was wrong.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Kelly didn't have to look up to know that there was a car accident or bad traffic in front of them. They lived in fucking California and it was lunch time,so this was just hoped to be at the hospital soon.

"Dean... Call Roman."

A confused Dean looked over at his pregnant girlfriend in bewilderment.

"For what?"

"JUST FUCKING DO IT DUMBASS!" Roared Kelly as a contraction made her body feel like it was ripping in half.

"Fine!"

He used the in-car phone and rang one of his best buddies,hoping for an answer.

"Helwo?"

"Marnie?"

"Hi Uncle Deanie!"

"Hi sweetheart. Where's Daddy at?"

"Hold on for a sec!" You could hear the passing of the phone and a husky thank-you following.

"What Dean?"

"Hi..Roman." The words barely coming out of Kelly's mouth.

"Oh! Hey Kellz. What's up?"

"How fast.. Can you get to the... Interstate?"

Both men answered her question with a befuddled, "Why?"

"BECAUSE... Oo man... I'm in labor... And we're on the interstate... UGH MY FUCKING GOD... There's gridlock traffic... And I don't think we're gonna make it in time."

At the time of the call, Roman was making his "little princess" some snacks,which he needed a knife for. Kelly's abrupt news scared him and he slammed the knife down,accidentally cutting his finger halfway down to the bone.

"AHH SHIT!" He said,grabbing his finger as blood spilled out.

Now it was Dean's turn to speak, "Rome,you good?"

"Shhhh... Not at all... I just cut my damned finger."

"Crap man! What now?! Kelly is going crazy over here!"

"Ffffucking God Dammit! Tell her to take deep breaths. Dean, I'm gonna try and guide you through this ok?"

"WHAT?! WHO MADE YOU THE DAMNED DOCTOR?!"

"I do have a child remember?! And my wife is a doctor!" He said,as he tried to stop the bleeding from his dangling finger.

"Ugh... Fine. Wait,where's AJ?!"

"Why?"

"Well isn't she qualified for this?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why in the blue-Sam hell is she not on the phone with us too?!"

A silence filled the air as both his labored girlfriend and his best friend thought about his just-spoken words.

"DEAN!"

"What?! Did I do something else wrong now?!"

"No... you just had an awesome idea babe! I would kiss you right now,but I need these damned babies OUT!"

"Really?! Thanks! I truly appreciate..."

"GUYS DO YOU NEED MY HELP OR NOT?!"

"Woah there! Someone's a little tense!"

"I'm sorry! I was just called to be a damned doctor for my best friends and that's no reason to panic. I also just cut my finger halfway off and it won't stop bleeding!"

"Well,you never answered my question!"

"WHAT..THE FUCK DO YOU WANT DEAN?!"

"Where's AJ?!"

"Coming home from... Give me a second."

"Ok..."

The silence on the line notifies the soon-to-be parents that their friend and the godfather of their kids had put them on hold. They both looked at each other and knew that shit was about to get messy. Dean got out of the car and ran over to Kelly's side,flinging the door open. Their dream of having their kids in a hospital had just been dashed in the blink of an eye. They knew that the babies were coming either way,in or out of the hospital,so it was time to get this show in the road.

Dean helped Kelly into the backseat of their Suburban,which had,sadly,just been detailed by Kelly's brother. Shame the freshness of everything had only lasted a couple days.

He propped her up against the now-closed door,for more support for when she pushed.

" I can't pushes with my clothes on Dean."

"Oh right! This might be the easiest thing I've had to do all day." He said as he slid down Kelly's pants and underwear. As he did so, Kelly noticed something that was a bit...off about her Deanie-Bear.

"Dean?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?" She said with fright. She also yelled as she pushed threw another contraction.

"What are you... AHHH!" Exclaimed Dean as he looked done at his arm. The damned bone was hanging out! How the hell did that... That motherfucking rug.

"THAT MOTGERFUCKING RUG!" He exclaimed as he held his arm and yelled out in pain. No wonder it was hurting him to move it.

"You're just noticing that it's broken?!"

"YES! The adrenaline did it! But now,we need to focus on.." His sentence was stopped by a knocking,rather panicked banging,on their window. They both craned their necks only to find their saving grace, a petite-sized woman by the name of April Jeanette Mendez-Anoa'i.

"Open up!" Dean did so without giving it a second thought. He flung the door open,almost making Kelly fall,head-first, out the door.

"Dean!"

"Sorry! AJ,help us please!"

"Ok! First, Dean,what happened to you?!"

"The rug in front of the nursery. The one your hubby forced me to put down."

"I am still on the phone jackass!"

"Well hang up!"

"Whatever! I'm trying to get a sitter for Marnie so I can come out there."

"Romie,babe, I think that you should go to the hospital first. We don't need you to lose your finger."

"Ugh ok AJ. Call me if you need me." The silence,besides Kelly's labored breathing, announced that he had hung up. Dean and AJ then turned their attention back to the pained Kelly,who was screaming bloody murder.

"Dean, I fucking hate you! You did this to me!" Dean places a gentle kiss on Kelly's forehead and looked at her.

"Babe, it'll be over soon. We'll have our little bundles here to share the world with us."

"Dean." Asked a then-silent AJ as she listened to a Dean soothe his girlfriend and her best friend. "Get a towel to put under her... Actually get two. You brought some right?"

"I put them in here at the beginning of the pregnancy,just in case we would need them for anything."

"Smart man! Now,for your arm, get a jacket or something and tie it around the exit wound of the bone. It'll give some pressure and you have to keep it still. A false move could do some serious damage. I'll focus on Kelly. I called an ambulance,knowing that you guys were probably too panicked to call one. Stand outside and when it gets here, motion them over. The traffic is horrible,so one of the babies or even both of them might be here before they can even get to us."

"Aye Aye Captain Anoa'i!" He said as he sprung into action. He took off the jacket from his warmed and sweaty body and steadily wrapped around his wounded arm. He hurridely grabbed the towels from the trunk and tossed them to April,all with one arm at the moment. When he opened the door,he heard Kelly screaming bloody murder as AJ barked at her to push. He want to pull those damned babies out because it caused his lover so much pain. The only other time she screamed like this was when her brother was almost stabbed to death over some damned cash. He barely escaped with his life and he wouldn't have been on this Earth, if it wasn't for Dean finding him that night.

"Dean!" Yelled AJ,snapping him from his thoughts. He whipped his head around,putting his ear to the window.

"Yes?!"

"Do you see the ambulance?"

"Nope."

"Ok. The first baby is almost here. The head is crowning."

"The head is what?!"

"Oh right you're not a doctor like me. Ha! Sorry,the baby's head is poking out."

"Really?!" He said,ignoring AJ's poking at him. "Can I see?!"

"No dammit! Watch for the ambulance. I'll tell you when your firstborn gets here."

He sighed loud enough for her to hear as he turned back around,looking for an ambulance. He began to apply more pressure to his wound as Kelly screamed her lungs out. It was so damned painful to hear her like this.

Dean began to scan the cars sitting around him as he waited for anything to happen. He saw some families sitting in their cars,trying to keep their sanity being stuck with each other. He saw people angrily yelling into their phones,probably calling their bosses.

"DEAN?!"

Once again,he being snapped from his thoughts as his name was being yelled from the car.

"WHAT?!"

"GET IN HERE!"

He flung the door open to be met with the sounds of crying. He sat down and closed the door, mouth gaped at the beautiful being in front of him.

"Here's your baby boy." Said AJ, as she handed him the baby in a towel. He tied his jacket around his arm even tighter,making it seem as if his arm was still there, before he grabbed his son out of AJ's arms. He took the baby from her immediately after and held him like he was taught in the parenting classes. The baby had Kelly's blonde hair and it was very curly,like his when he was born. The baby had crystal-blue eyes and he looked just like Dean. He felt a tear run down his face as he rocked the baby in his arms.

"Andrew.."

"I was thinking Jonathan. Jon for short." Said Kelly with a weak smirk.

"I like it. I like it a lot. How about you Jonnie? Do you like it?" Said Dean as he rocked his son in his arms. Jonnie cooed at the sound of his name, making both of his parents smirk.

"Jonathan it is. Welcome to the world, Jonathan Andrew Ambrose."

"You're really stuck on this "Andrew" name huh?"

"I've always liked that name. It sounds so sophisticated."

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality.

"Sorry to ruin such a sweet moment you guys.", said AJ, "But we have another baby to get out. Dean, can you handle holding Jonnie while we get your next child out?"

"Sure. Do I have to go back outside now?"

"Sadly yes. Please make sure Jon is covered up so he's not exposed indecently."

"Got it. We'll be outside if you need us."

He kicked the door open and stepped out, Jonnie in hand. Bumping the door with his butt, he gently rocked Jonnie as he waited for the ambulance and for his other child to come into the world.

**5 Minutes Later**

"DEAN!"

"Open the door!""

The door flung open, showcasing his new baby girl to the world.

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose, meet Jenna Barbie Ambrose."

This world was actually turning for the better.


	8. Attention My Lovelies

Hello my wonderful people! I have been asked by someone if I do OC one shots. Yes of course! I meant to put up a app. But school started and I got really busy. So in other terms, if you have an OC for either the One Shot Book or the 10 Song Drabble, I'll be putting up an application hopefully tonight (I have choir practice and I'm already tired from today,so we'll see how that goes! You'll get it before this week is over though, I promise! Thanks a million for reading! You guys are the reason I write. Your encourage means so much to me yup just don't understand! Love every single one of you to the moon and back!

(P.S. If I made a wrestling book where I ran the company or where I intersected us into the WWE, would you guys join that book? Lemme know in a review or PM me!)


End file.
